Simple Short Stories of a Not-So Simple Relationship: Not Again
by NinjaGazelle
Summary: The first of a series of unrelated one-shots surrounding Naruto and Sasuke. Alternates between AU and real universe, just keepin' you on your toes.


Hey~ So this is the first of many one-shots that I have written for Naru and Sasu. I'm doing this for two main reasons. One, I am bored as hell. Two, I kind of went of a picture hoarding binge online of Naru and Sasu fanart and was more than inspired. Hopefully, the pictures will show up but the pictures for the stories are what inspired me to write these different stories. Please Enjoy~

* * *

The sun has dipped below the roofs of Konoha yet the air is still warm. My skin is slick still from the heat of the trying day. Sitting in a dim alleyway of the city, I pass my time by watching the lazy clouds amble across the orange sky. The smell of cooking restaurant food coupled with the choking aroma of smoke is enough to keep most out of bowels of this town. That is why I keep here. That is why I stay. My backside is sore from sitting on the packed ground of the alley and I shift my body slightly. The stir causes a rustle in noise but I assume no one has heard it. Taking in a deep breath I let my eyes travel away from the carefree horizon and glance down to the opening of the alleyway. Small crowds of people scurry by. Some are dressed in professional attire, they are sure to be on their way home from work. Others, mostly the young people wear flamboyant colors and patterns. I cannot help but snicker at this. Even though hours have passed since the school bell rang, signaling freedom I am still in my school uniform. My tie came off long ago and is resting safely in my backpack. I know the dirt from the ground is crushing into my slacks and that Itachi will be sure to get on me about it, but I don't care. I don't care about much these days. Just as my stomach begins to rumble from hunger a loud bang erupts at the far end of the alley. I instinctively press my back against the wall even harder and eagerly scan the darkening end. There is laughter and scuffling and something I can only call choking. With narrowed eyes to squint into the gloom, I am able to just make out three figures and a dark mass on the ground.

"And this idiot thought he could take us." One of the standing figures snorts loudly. His tone connotes an air of authority and demands respect. The two others who are standing with him chuckle harshly in agreement with his words. "Not to mention, he looks ridiculous. What is that he's wearing?" From my side-long vantage point I can recognize the largest figure as the speaker. He is pointing a finger down toward the mass on the ground.

"I think it's a cheering jacket, boss." Says one of the other figures furtively. The boss turns on the person who has just spoken and begins murmuring something I cannot quite make out. From my seat, it is obvious the group can't see me. Against my back is the firm wall of the building and on my right side is a large supply container. The men are laughing loudly again and I seek my watch. I should be heading back home at this point. I quietly reach for my backpack and raise myself to my feet. The sound of my movement has been louder than I wished and I notice the silence at the end of the alley. I pull the straps over my shoulders and choose not to look back at them.

"Hey, you!" The boss is calling for me and I roll my eyes as I continue walking. "Punk! Listen up!" He is getting too loud, I realize. I'm going to need to end this. I stop short and look back at the gathering.

"What?" I ask glumly. As I look back at the group of men I can see the expression of irritation pass over the boss's face.

"You didn't see anything." He yells out to me, his voice attempting intimidation. With a shrug I merely nod. This guy here is definitely not the scariest person I have encountered. He does not even scrape the surface. I am turning away again and I hear the boss and others go back to taunting the person on the ground. "Get up, boy. Face this like a man won't you!" The boss yells. Without thinking, I am watching the small crowd again. The person the demand is directed to is slowly getting up. At first, when I catch sight of the golden hair and lengthy headband I can only shake my head in disbelief. He rests his back against the wall of the building, a faint smile on his lips. "What are you smiling about, kid?" Naruto does not reply and simply stares forward. My hands clench on the straps of my backpack as I watch the boss gesture for his boys to continue with the punishment. Naruto remains where he is as the men pummel him with relentless hits and insults. Biting into the side of my mouth in anger, I am already walking back down the alley toward them. One of the men kicks out at Naruto, hitting him hard in the shin. Naruto flinches but keeps his smile.

"Naruto!" I say in a dark voice as I stop feet from them. The boss and his men are shocked to see me. Naruto's face is colored by surprise when he turns to me. I can feel my throat tightening up with aggravation at myself. Not only am I bothered by the fact that I came back here in the first place, I just can't stand the sight of Naruto's lighthearted face. Glancing him up and down, I see he is still wearing his white school shirt and black pants. Over the shirt is the uniform cloak of the school cheerers. The headband across his face is slightly askew with scratches in the dark fabric.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He asks lightly, as if the men around us are not present. I look past him to the boss.

"What did he do?" I inquire. The boss, a large man with a round face and watery eyes, looks down at me in contempt.

"Sasuke! Why is it immediately my fault?" Naruto asks anxiously. I still do not look away from the boss.

"This doesn't concern you, punk." One of the boss's men spoke up. I paid him no attention and peeked at Naruto again. Cuts and bruises were making appearances on his face and I closed my eyes in resignation. I rest my backpack off to the side against the building and glance around at the men before me. The boss has a look of bemusement on his face. "Are you going to fight us or something?" He bursts out with a laugh.

"Yeah, or something." I murmur as I move forward. I punch the first guy in the cheekbone, stinging my knuckles but watch him tumble to the ground with satisfaction. He and the others look at me in surprise. The other man is starting for me and I side step him before bringing up a leg to kick him in the side. He groans and I continue my assault. I do my best not to injure the men too harshly, who knows what Itachi would do to me if he found out. When his boys stay on the ground, clutching at their wounded bodies, I look up at the boss. He is glancing from side to side with nervous eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but decides against it by shuffling backwards a few steps before sprinting away. My knuckles are bloodied from the tumult but I press them to my pants to wipe away the red. When I turn to reach down for my backpack I'm surprised to find it not there but in the hands of a grinning Naruto. With a frown, I snatch it from him and swing it up over a shoulder. I begin to turn away to walk when I hear the sound of Naruto rushing up to follow me.

"Thanks, man. You're a good friend." Naruto says openly, as he drapes an arm over my shoulders. I shy away subtly.

"Why were they beating you up anyway?" I ask, wanting to change the subject. When Naruto does not answer immediately, I glance over at him. His face is somber; the wounds making him appear even graver. He removes his arm and lets out a long breath.

"They were bothering Hinata." He mumbles

"Bothering?" I try to seem interested but the idea of him protecting the little mute rubs me the wrong way.

"Talking trash and that sort of thing. I couldn't just stand idly by." Naruto explains. He is looking at me now, his blue eyes aglow in the lights of the Konoha nightlife. We have reached the end of the alley and are standing before the moving masses of the Konoha shopping district. This is where we should part ways; me to a quiet home with Itachi and him to his beloved ramen shop.

"But they were beating you up, not the other way around." I point out, extending the conversation for some reason. Naruto chuckles and nods in agreement.

"Well, I didn't want to get my hands dirty, you know." Naruto states. His smile is back, thankfully. His grin is invasive and I do my best to look away as if checking something in the distance. "But that's why I have you." Naruto blurted, throwing his arms around me again, this time in a heavy hug.

"What the hell!?" I yell, trying to pull away. Naruto is stronger than he looks and can hold onto me.

"That's why I have you. You're always willing to get your hands dirty for me." He murmurs into my shirt. I can feel his grip tighten and my face is beginning to hurt from the flush of emotion. I bite down hard on my bottom lip. Suddenly, I know he is looking at my face and I want to die. "You okay, Sasuke?" He asks meaningfully.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let go of me, idiot." I lie with ease. Naruto releases me and I step away instantly. He gives me a genuine smile before disappearing off into the crowd. I watch the tails of his cheering headband vanish into the mass of people and the pain in my heart is real but it is mixed with something worse.

It's mixed with hope.

* * *

I know it's short but that's the point...So reviews please and if you would like more one-shots.


End file.
